Cry cry
by Kitty Bunji
Summary: When a young police officer makes a grave mistake and kills an innocent man, he hurts a young girl who now has no family to fall back on. After many years of finding criminals and bringing them to justice, Sakura finds out who killed her only living family and it shocks her greatly.
1. Ten years Before

It was a beautiful summer night and Sakura was spending the rare time she had with her father coloring. It was one of them nights when you felt something was going to happen, something bad, you just didn't know what was to happen. At first they were spending a peaceful time together, then they heard the gun shots, which made them both look up. Sakura's dad quickly grabbed her and they both hid under the kitchen table.

After a few minutes a tall guy holding a gun stopped in the doorway and watched her dad as he slowly got up with his hands up in surrender. Sakura tugged on her fathers jacket and watch in horror as her father was shot when he reached down to pick her up. Sakura ran over to him crying out to him as he lay there against the wall slowly dying.

* * *

It was another night of work for the young police officer. He was sent to capture a criminal who was widely known for illegal gambling and other activities. Itachi wasn't looking forward to this night. Upon arriving to the location Itachi heard his radio go off telling him and his personal team to wait for back up, but Itachi wasn't patient enough to do that. Walking down the alleyway to find their location, they noticed the illegal gambling going on and found their susbect in the same room.

When they entered the house one of the gamplers stood up and pulled out his gun pointing it at the officers, which made itachi pull out his own gun and shoot the criminal before he himself was shot. Behind him he heard a slight struggle and turned around in time to find his suspect stabbing one of his officers in the back before he ran out the door. Itachi looked away with a struggle in his mind he decided to search the rest of the house and found a small dining room with a childs coloring book on the table with no noticable child around.

Itachi watched as an older man slowly stood up with his hands up in surrender. The older man stared straight at Itachi with a calm look on his face. After a moment the older man reached down, and Itachi thought he was reaching for a gun, and on instinct, Itachi shot him. As the man hit the wall, Itachi noticed a little girl run over to him and yell out to him, trying to get a response out of him.

"Daddy! Daddy, daddy!" yelled the little girl.

Itachi watched with a look of horror on his face as the man carefully caressed his daughters face with a look of sadness in his eyes.


	2. Demons from the Past

_**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry this is like a million days after the first chapter, but my life caught up to me and i'm still dealing with a death in the family. But i thought that all my lovely readers could use a new chapter. So Enjoy! and PLEASE if you would be kind enough to pray for my family and help us get over our time. Thank you and i hope you enjoy reading this new chapter of Cry Cry.**_

_10 Years Later._

They were in the midst of taking down another criminal. This one for murder and running an illgeal gambling ring. Sakura was posed as a rich young woman rebelling against her family's wishes. Dressed in black skinny jeans a red shirt reading "Bite me, I Bite Back" in black ink, and a black jacket the same color as her heels. She had her waist length black hair pulled up into a set of intricate braids which tappered off into a normal ponytail that fell down mid-back in ringlets.

Itachi sat a few feet away, posed as a body gaurd. He was dressed in his standard black attire, boots, jacket, shirt and skinny jeans. His hair was pulled into it's normal low pony-tail. After he killed Sakura's father and took her in he dicieded not to cut his hair again, and it now fell to almost the same length as Sakura's.

Sakura looked up at Itachi as she pushed the big stack of money into the middle of the table. Itachi tapped his hand onto his chest, just above his heart, twice, and slid his hand away, sweeping it out gesturing to the stack of money in front of her. Sakura immediately knew he was referring to her gun, and she pulled it out sitting it on top of the stack of money in the middle of the table. After she did that, everyone stared at her for two heart beats before they all jumped up and started to run out.

Sakura was closer to their target and she firmly grabbed him and had him handcuffed before he knew what was going on. Itachi had forced his way over to Sakura and their target as the panic had ensued around them. After getting him secured and making sure they had the right person, Sakura and Itachi left, heading to their meeting spot.

Upon arriving Sakura got out the car and ran the short distance to the wall that seperated her from the ocean. She sat up on the wall and watched the waves letting the peaceful setting calm her down from the rush she got when she was catching their target. Itachi got out and was watching her while still keeping an eye on the young man in the back seat of their car.

When the police officer finally arrived to collect the criminal Sakura was leaning against the car and staring at the ground her hands in her jacket pockets. After handing off the criminal, the police officer handed Itachi a folder with a new set of criminals for them to find. As they made the exchange, Kakashi looked at Itachi with a mournful eye.

"I don't understand why you won't come back into the force." Kakashi said before looking back at the long haired beauty behind Itachi his eye lingering on her before looking back at Itachi.

"Is that her? The girl from that time? She's grown into a beautiful young lady." Kakashi said as he turned to leave, casting one last glance at the two before pulling away from the exchange spot.

As Sakura and Itachi got back into the car Itachi handed her the folder so she could look through it for their next target. Sakura spotted a picture that sent shivers down her spine. The guy didn't look remotely human, he had long black hair that fell limply over his shoulders, his eyes were an unnatural shade of yellow and his eyes looked like that of a snakes. She looked at the price of his capture and her lips turned up a little as she pulled it out and handed it to Itachi.

"How's this one? It's 9769.00 dollars." Sakura said as she handed Itachi the wanted poster.

Itachi took one look at it and snatched it from her, crumbling it into a ball as he tried to fight off the flashes of the past. He didn't wish to relive the memories, nor did he wish to go after the one person who could ruin not only his life but also Sakura's. Sakura turned to him with a glare set on her face.

"What the fuck was that for Itachi? We could use that money and you just want to throw it all away?!"

"He's too dangerous for our level of work." Itachi said as he barely glanced at Sakura.

Sakura stared at him, more in shock than anything else, and after a few minutes of silence, she growled in frustration and turned to look out the car window and watch the streets zoom by.

They had arrived home and Itachi was headed up the stairs and into the house. Sakura grabbed the balled up wanted poster and stuck it into her purse before heading to the house. When she go inside, Itachi was in the kitchen making their supper. Sakura walked in behind him and leaned against the door jam, silently watching him before she decided to get up and go into the other room. After a few minutes Sakura called out that she wanted eggs with her instant noodles and then settled back into her quiet calm.

Itachi got Sakura's meal to her then disappeared into his room before coming back out and heading to the bathroom. Sakura smiled, this was her favorite time of the day, they had a ritual, it started when she was little, right after her father was killed, when she had first moved in with Itachi, and he brushed her hair to calm her down. Ever since Sakura would brush Itachi's hair and he would brush her's after a long day at work.

Twenty minutes later, long after Sakura had finished her noodles, Itachi came out the bathroom dressed in his night clothes, brush in his hand. Sakura sat up and moved back on the couch as Itachi came and sat down in front of her. Sakura took the brush from him and started to gently brush his hair. After a while she had all the tangles out and was getting up to go get her shower in. Itachi watched her silently, never a man of many words, and she glanced at him before she shut the bathroom door and got in her shower.

Sakura winced slightly as she took down her braids before she got in the shower. Sakura let the steaming hot water wash over her for a few minutes before she actually washed her body and hair. She climbed out reluctantly when there was a knock on the door. After getting dried off and dressed Sakura walked out the bathroom and sat down in Itachi's vacated spot letting him pull her hair into his lap so he could brush it. Itachi smiled as Sakura slowly fell asleep, and he pulled her hair into the normal braid she had her hair in when she slept, picked her up and carried her to her room and placed her in her bed covering her went through the rest of the house shutting everything down before he himself went to bed. He fell into a dreamless sleep shortly after.

Sakura woke up as the gunshot sounded from her memories, she sat up gasping in her breath as she did. Sakura sat there as she slowly adjusted to the room she was in, and after a few shaky breaths, got up with her sheet drapped around her shoulders. She silently walked out of her room and went down the short hallway to Itachi room's and knocked softly on the door. She heard Itachi move in his bed and waited for a minute until he opened the door. Sakura looked up at Itachi, feeling small as she did so, and slowly let the fear come over her.

"I'm scared..." she said as the tears started to fall from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Itachi smiled sadly at her and wrapped his around her pulling into the room with him as he sat on the bed comforting her like he used to do when she was little. Sakura slowly fell asleep on Itachi after a while, and Itachi followed suit soon after.

_**A/N: Well there you are. I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it was fun for me to write this. I promise i will try to keep up with them and not skip months before i update again. Anyways Favorite and Review. Love you guys ^_^**_


End file.
